Merry Christmas
by Brooke-ler
Summary: After an age regress inator hits Brooke, Heinz has to take care of her. Heinz's POV
1. Chapter 1

**_So. I am rewriting this story, Kinda same story line. Just different words. :) I own nothing, Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy_**

* * *

I coughed and closed my eyes, as the smoke started clearing I opened my eyes. I saw a infant lying on the ground where Brooke had been. I thought as I got up _"Oh no". _I went over to her and picked her up, I said to myself while sitting down on the bed "I am such a doffkopf! I turned Brooke into a baby!" She looked up at me and looked sad. I asked "What's wrong Brookie?" She then giggled and smiled. I said smiling "Maybe I'm not such an idiot". It looked like Brooke nodded, She crawled off my lap and grabbed her small panda plush. She hugged it and came back over to me. She climbed into my lap and held her panda close to her. She yawned and started falling asleep in my lap. I smiled and lied her down on left side of her bed, towards the wall. I turned around and was about to get into my bed when I heard a whimper. I turned around and saw Brooke fully awake and she looked sad. I sighed and knew what she wanted, I first let the dogs in the room and then lied down on her bed.

Missy jumped on the bed and Lilly needed help up. I helped her and then Roxy onto the bed. Roxy came over in the middle of me and Brooke. Brooke tried to push Roxy away. I laughed and I put Roxy at the end again. Brooke smiled and started going to sleep. I turned on the TV and watched it till nine o'clock. I turned in off and went to sleep.

I woke up at midnight to Roxy screaming and Brooke shaking. I turned on the light, sat up and half yelled at Roxy "We did not leave Roxy! It is just dark in here because it is night time!". I heard a giggle and I turned a bit and saw Brooke smiling. I said hoping, "Now that you are not shaking and that weird dog Roxy is taken care of , I can go back to sleep..?" Brooke shook her head, I said "Great… Come here", I picked her up and put her on my lap. I started singing her favorite song. She smiled and fell asleep. I smiled and put her back where she was sleeping. I went to sleep myself.

I woke at six o'clock and I heard my phone. I saw Brooke playing with my phone. I snatched my phone back and said "I do not care what age you are, You are not allowed to use my phone!" She snatched the phone back and started playing with it again. I mumbled "This is why kids hate you". She looked up at me and started to cry, I said "Oh no… Here comes the waterfall…". She stopped and looked mad, she then started crying again. She pulled the cover over herself. I pulled it off of her and asked "What's wrong?". Her face was red already. She ignored me and tried to pull the covers over her again but I stopped her from doing it. She kicked me and crawled to the other end of the bed. She got under the other end of the cover. I took them off, got up and picked up Brooke. She squirmed and tried to get out of my arms. I sat down with her in my arms, I said "I'm sorry Brookie". She looked at me with her dark round brown eyes. Her eyes a bit red from crying. She kind of hugged me and I sang a lullaby. She start falling asleep again. I smiled as she was asleep. I lied her down on the bed and went on her laptop.

I looked at her pictures in her messages, She didn't log out and even If she did, I knew her password! I saw someone say "Merry Early Christmas", I smiled and looked more. I saw a picture of all of my fans hugging me. And they all are saying "Merry Christmas!". But One fan girl isn't hugging me, She was taking a video and it was Brooke. I saw some Christmas stories and read them.

About eight Brooke woke up again and came over to me. I said "Morning Brookie". Brooke was staring at the picture on the screen. I looked and saw a strange picture. I said "That… is disturbing… Shouldn't that have a warning?". I clicked back to messages and got it off the messages. Brooke was staring at me with a "That was disgusting" look. I said "Well, I hate fans now… They are all weirdo's". I shut the laptop and got up. I got off the bed and went to the closet. I got dressed in my black shirt and gray pants. Brooke was sitting on the bed smiling. I picked her up and left the room. I put her down in the living room. She went over to the Christmas tree and looked at the things on the tree. She then looked at the fake snow she put on the tree a couple weeks before then. She looked down and looked sad. I went over to her and sat down on the ground. I said "You're wishing you could be in real snow right now, Huh? Me too Brookie…". I sighed and said "Maybe one day I can make it snow…".

My stomach rumbled, I got up and went into the kitchen. I started making breakfast. I thought "Usually I would eating the food. Not making it then eating it…". I heard a crash and thought "_Oh no..". _I went into the living room and saw Brooke hiding under a table. I saw a picture laying on the ground. I picked it up and put it back. I went over to it and picked it up. I put it back up on the wall. I went over to Brooke and she was shaking. I said "Brookie, Come here". She shook her head. I said "Then I guess all those chocolate chip pancakes will have to be eaten by me". Brooke came out and I said "You're crazy Brookie". I picked her up and took her into the kitchen. I put her down on the ground. She started looking around the kitchen, I watched her to make sure she didn't get into anything bad for herself or knock down anything.

_**Later**_

I turned off the stove and put the bacon a plate. I put eggs on two plates with bacon on the side. I took the chocolate pancakes out of the microwave. I put two on one plate and one on another plate. I put bacon on the sides, I grabbed three glasses. Two normal sized ones and one small sized. I took out orange juice, chocolate syrup and milk. I poured the orange juice in a glass, I poured milk in two separate glassed and then put chocolate syrup in it and mixed it up. I set the table and put food on it. I noticed Brooke was playing with Missy. I awwed and went over to her. I picked her up and took her into the dining room. I took my watch out of my pocket and pressed a button, A highchair appeared and I put her in it. I sat down in a chair, I put the watch on my arm and started cutting up Brooke's pancake. She started getting impatient and stuck a fork in the biggest piece. I looked at her and said "You're crazy". When she finished the piece she smiled. I put her plate in front of her and started eating my food. I felt a fork poking me, I looked and it was Brooke poking me. I grabbed the fork and put it away from her. I finished my food and picked up my plate. I picked up Brooke's plate too as she was done. I went into the kitchen and put them in the sink. I went back to the table and picked Brooke up out of the highchair and pressed a button on my watch. It disappeared and I took my drink and took Brooke into the bedroom. I put her on her bed and started drinking my milk that someone got me addicted to drink after breakfast. I turned on the TV and watched it, I groaned as all kiddie shows where on. I heard Brooke groan too, I asked "Want me to change it?" She nodded.

I turned to cartoon network, "Boring", Nickelodeon "Boring" Animal planet "Yawn", TBS "Annoying", Brooke took the remote and changed it to CMT, I said "You like this?". She nodded, We were listening to "Put you in a song", I said "This song is so boring, I have an idea!". I pressed a button on my watch and went to Disney channel. Phineas and Ferb was on, and it was the Christmas special. I went on Brooke's laptop and went to dA. I made journal knowing she would make one if it was her, I typed in Awesome for a title and then "Phineas and Ferb is on when kiddie shows would normally be on. P.S This is Heinz not Brooke. She is baby right now. Stupid me huh? I accidentally turned her into a baby. So anyways people, Go and watch it" I posted it and shut Brooke's laptop off. I started watching TV again. I said "What did he see? I need to go ask him…".

_**When It was over**_

Brooke was playing with my phone again, I rolled my eyes and looked at what she was doing. I said "That games so stupid. I can't get the finish line in time". I saw Brooke get to the finish line in time. She smiled, I said "Oh my god… You did it! That's so unfair!". She went off the game and started looking though my phone. She pressed something, and it was a list of all my past dates and girlfriends. She started laughing, I grabbed my phone and said "You don't need to see that, It's personal!". She took it bak and started scrolling down the list. When she got to the bottom and handed it back to me laughing. I said "Just so you know that was from the time I was 16", She started at me "Fine, twenty". She still stared at me, "Fine! 30! That's the truth!". She smiled, I said "Don't look at this list ever again though. Because I don't want people to know how many people are on this list". She ignored me and started watching TV again. I noticed it was Brain drain/spilt personality I smiled as it was Brookes favorite episodes.

_**At there's a platypus controlling me**_

Me and Brooke smiled, I started singing with the song. I heard Brooke giggle. I laughed a bit too, Brooke looked up at me and smiled. She then had a look on her face like "Idea!" She smiled evilly, She tried to take my phone when I put it up in the air. She gave me a sad look and looked like she was going to cry. I sighed and said "Fine". I handed her my phone, She looked at me and smiled. She took it and went to a drawing app and started drawing. She went to symols, She picked a heart. She put it on the canvas and started to write I and U. She showed me and I smiled, I said "Aww!". I hugged her and she smiled. I heard footsteps from the dining room. Then someone said "I wonder who did that" Then "I think I have an idea who". Brookes eyes went wide, I said "Look's like your parents found their breakfast". Brooke nodded, A movie came on and I watched it, Brooke watched it with me.

* * *

**_Review plz_**


	2. Chapter two

_**So this is the next chapter Yeah**_

* * *

Both me and Brooke were asleep after the movie ended. I woke up two hours after, I noticed Brooke was laying on top of me, sleeping. I smiled and carefully moved her off of me and got up. I opened the door and saw Brenda and Joe were gone. I sat on Brooke's bed again and noticed her sketchbook laying on her table. I picked it up and saw it opened to a page. It was off me hugging her when she was crying. I smiled and I turned the page. I saw a picture of Me, Perry and her having a snowball fight in her backyard, I smiled even more. The next one was of me as a toddler in a sailors outfit and Brooke was saying "Payback Heinz. Since you put me in that dress during Christmas". Just as I finished looking at it I heard whimpering, I put the book down and looked behind me. Brooke was asleep whimpering. I got up and picked her up, I sat down and whispered "It's okay Brookie, It's just a dream. Its not going to happen". She woke up and she held onto me. I asked "Was your nightmare about me?". She nodded, I hugged her and said "Awww, It's okay Brookie. Nothing is ever going to happen to me. I promise" She smiled and let go of me. I got up holding her, She put her head on my shoulder. I took her into the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and Brooke started to fall asleep in my arms. She mumbled "Daddy…". I smiled and let her sleep. I fell asleep on the couch later though.

I woke up hearing my phone beep, I sat up and saw Brooke holding my phone crying. I said "Brookie, What's wrong?". She hid my phone, I got up and said "Give me my phone..". She shook her head, I got down on the ground and grabbed my phone. Brooke cried more, I looked at my phone and saw a text, It said "Hey Heinz, Uh… I think we should not go out an-". I got up and sat down on the couch. I put my head in my hands saying "Why do I even try dating? Every single damn girl hates me! Wait Correction… Everyone hates me!". I threw my phone down and sighed. I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked and saw Brooke with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her face was redder then a tomato. I asked "What's wrong Brookie?", I picked her up. She was still crying, I said "Brooke. Stop crying". She shook her head. "Please I don't like it when you cry". I wiped her tears away. She still looked sad. I said "Brookie, Smile. Or I'll just have to show you I am a superstar!". She still didn't smile. I pressed something on my watch and a video came up. I am a superstar was playing. I tried not to laugh. But Brooke still didn't even smile. I played it again and then I just bursted out laughing.

Brooke smiled, I said "Really? Are you serious? You smile now?". She nodded, I rolled my eyes and she laughed. She hugged me then grabbed my phone. She started typing, IDC. I said "You ain't sending that to her… It should say "Whateve" It sounds better". I grabbed the phone and typed that in. I pressed sent. Brooke smiled. I got up as I went into the kitchen. I looked for food but found nothing. I sighed and looked for cookies. Nothing. I said "I guess I'll make cookiess for myself". I looked to see if there was anything to use for cookies. Nothing. I said "Dang it… I guess I'll have to buy some things". I left the kitchen and put my shoes on. I picked Brooke off the couch, I opened the front door and locked the door. I went to my car, I pressed a button on the car in the front of the seats. A car seat appeared, And I put her in it. I got in the car next and started driving to the store

_**Almost at the store**_

"This is going to be a he-" I said before I remembered Brooke was in the car, "Never mind". I parked the car and got out of the car, I went to the back seat. I picked Brooke up out of the car seat. I went into the store and grabbed a cart. I put her in it, I said to myself, "Brooke's parents are going to have to pay me for thing they will need later too!". I ran into a girl. She was about 34, She had red hair and a purple head band. She said "Oh I'm sorry… Hey, Cute kid. She looks like her dad". I thought "_She better not, Cause she ain't bald and have a huge mole on her head_". The girl said "So, Does she have a mother?". I said "Yeah But I ain't married to her". She said "Okay, So would you like to go out with me sometime?" I said "Yeah". She said "Good, Here's my number". She handed it to me and left, I said "This is like a dream. I pinched myself, It hurt and I said "I love my life".

I kept shopping, I was going down where there was drinks. I then saw slushies, I went over to the slushie machine. I got a coca-cola slushie. I went back to the cart and saw a Chocolate cookie in the cart. I said "Now how did that get in there?". I smiled as I looked at her. She looked sheepish, I said "It's okay Brookie. I was going to buy you one anyways". She smiled and I kept shopping".

_**After shopping**_

"Finally", I said when I got to the car, I put Brooke in the car seat and got in the car. I drove back to the house. I first got Brooke out of the car, I then grabbed the bags. I went on the porch, I put the bags down and grabbed my key. I unlocked the door and grabbed the bags, I went in. I put Brooke down on the couch and put the bags in the kitchen. I put everything away and grabbed Brooke's cookie. I gave the cookie to Brooke. I sat down and watched TV. Brooke finished it and I laughed, I went into the dining room and grabbed a napkin in the trash. I sat down and turned netflix on and watched a Christmas movie.

_**The end of the movie**_

It was 8pm and Brooke was asleep. I turned off the TV, Picked up Brooke and went into the bedroom. I put Brooke down on her bed. I started watching TV and got bored. So I grabbed Brooke's gameboy and started playing it. I fell asleep playing it.

_**Eight Thirty**_

Brooke's parents got home, They saw the lights were all off and all the heaters too. Brenda said "It is cold in here!". She turned the heaters on, Joe looked at the time and said "No way Brooke and Doofenshmirtz are asleep". Brenda said "They must be, All the heaters all off". Joe said "Well I am going to check" He went into mine and Brooke's bedroom. He saw Me and Brooke were asleep. He turned off the TV, Grabbed the gameboy off me and turned it off. He left, He said "Yeah they are asleep". Brenda said "Told you".


End file.
